Code:Musical
by Wondershippings
Summary: The gangs all back for a musical spectacular or diasaster? Read all about the lyoko gangs Summer camp musical YXU, AXJ, OXO.C., Hinted WXS
1. After Today

Alright Disclaimer: I dont own any thing except my O.C. Sophie and the plot B.T.W. sophie is Ulrichs Younger twin sister she has blonde hair which she dies frequently and green eyes.

* * *

Today was the day the day that if worked right would change Ulrich's life.

Ulrich: They've been laughin' since I can't remember  
But they're not gonna laugh anymore  
No more "Ricky the Geek", no more "Goof of the Week" like before  
Sophie: No more algebra tests 'til September  
Theo: No more lookin' at losers like him  
Nicolas: No more havin' to cheat  
Odd: No more mystery meat  
Hiroki: No more Jim!  
Johnny: No more Jim!  
William: No more Jim!  
Jeremy: NO MORE JIM!  
Sissi: Gonna move to the mall  
William: Gonna live in the pool  
Ulrich: Gonna talk to Yumi and not feel like a fool  
All: 'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'  
Ulrich: After today, she'll be mine!  
All: After today my brains'll be snoozing  
Ulrich: If I don't faint, I'll be fine!  
Aelita: I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics  
Paul: Then down with the textbooks  
Herb: And up with the comics!  
Ulrich: Just think of all the time I've been losing  
Finding the right thing to say  
All: Things'll be goin' my way after today  
Ulrich: She looked right through me  
And who could blame her?  
I need a new me  
Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof  
Cheerleaders: And after today I'm gonna be cruisin'  
Yumi: No more pep rallies to cut  
Blech!  
All: After today my brains'll be snoozing  
Jim: I'm gonna sit on my butt  
Ulrich: I've got less than an hour  
And when this is ended  
I'll either be famous  
Mrs. Hertz: Or you'll be suspended!  
All: Just think of all the time I've been losing  
Waiting until I could say  
Gonna be on my own  
Kiss the parents good-bye  
Gonna party from now 'til the end of July  
Things'll be goin' my way  
After today  
Ulrich: I wish that this was the day  
After today

Announcer: All students repot to the Gym for the end of year awards

Ulrich: Come on odd I don't have all day.

Odd: No just half of it.

Jeremy: My parents are gonna kill me if they find out what were doing

Ulrich: Relax Einstein they won't find out the only people that will know it was us is us.

Announcer: And now you class representative Odd Della Robia

Odd: That's my queue Just make sure you remember yours

Odd: Alright I'd like to introduce our school principal

Instead of a principal a 14-year old boy came flying out wearing Brown cargo shorts and a green T-shirt with a Hat and sunglasses

Ulrich:

Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start to stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line

And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes  
_Ulrich flew over the crowd on the rope that Jeremy was pulling up back stage_  
(Chorus)  
To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me  
_Ulrich pointed to Yumi After saying this_  
If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease  
I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one

No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send

I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end  
_Ulrich flew over the crowd again all the girls were gushing over him_  
To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah

If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by

_Ulrich was back on stage and the three girls were up front and watched as he did the moon walk _  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake  
_He pointed to Yumi _  
To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me

_He tilted his glasses downward and looked at Yumi for a brief second _

Aelita: Oh my X.A.N.A. you guys totally missed it there was a total cutie in the assembly

Yumi: He was gorgeous

Sophie: Yeah Totally

Odd just looked over at Ulrich and smirked

Ulrich: Well that's too bad is it guys

William: yeah it was like we almost had a connection with him

Jeremy: Come on we better get to our last class

Aelita was sitting waiting for the bell to ring twilling her fingers on the desk

Aelita:

Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
_She left the room with Odd and Ulrich dancing by her side_  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
_Jeremy was behind all the commotion rolling his eyes_  
Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do

Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
I don't know what to do

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Ring, ring, ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hangin' up on you

I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating

_She said to ulrich_  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way

_Aelita said to odd and then twirled back to talk to Ulrich_  
You'll wake up one day  
But it'll be too late  
_If he didn't realize Yumi wasn't gonna wait forever he should start_  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Every little thing (Every little thing)  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you

Waiting for your call (Waiting for your call)  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

(instrumental)

Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by-

So slowly, so slowly, so slowly,  
So slowly, so slowly, so slowly,  
So slowly, so slowly, so slowly,  
So slowly, so slowly, so slowly,  
So slowly, so slowly, so-

I don't know what to do

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

Every little thing (Every little thing)  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you

Waiting for your call (Waiting for your call)  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

(Fade until clock ticking)

Aelita was awakened from her daydream by the actual bell ringing and all the students left the class for summer.

* * *

Read & Review also suggest 


	2. Way Back into Love

If you want the music for this chapie it and the other links are in the profile Disclaimer: If we owned it it would show faster

* * *

Jeremie: Well at least we'll see in a week.

Aelita: Yea that's true and camp should be fun.

Odd: Yea and Maybe during the week Ulrich can answer his phone.

Ulrich: Shut Up Odd I answer the phone just not when you call.

Sophie: It's ok Odd I'll answer the phone.

Yumi: And will you be able to get Ulrich out of his room? _Yumi questioned_

Sophie: Ok well that could be a challenge

Ulrich: Well it's not as if you guys don't where to reach me.

Yumi: You sound like your saying goodbye _she said sadly_

Ulrich: I am, Soph & me have a plane to catch in an hour

Sophie: Oh Shit that's right well we gotta go.

Aelita: Hugsss!!!!!!!!!

_All seven of them exchanged hugs_

_Yumi held Ulrich tightly as if the moment she let he would be taken away._

Yumi: Promise you'll call me _she said releasing from the hug _

Ulrich: I will I'll call you when we land

Yumi: If you make it that long, _she said jokingly_

Odd: Hey, Yumes the Rest of us want to squeeze Ulrich Too.

_Ulrich looked like he might just kill Odd if he ever got the chance _

_They all hugged Ulrich and Sophie and said there goodbyes and all seven of them couldn't wait for the next week to be up._

Almost a week later the day before camp.

_Yumi sat on her bed holding a sweater thinking as usual about love._

YUMI:  
I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleepin with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just cant seem to move on  
_Ulrich stood on his balcony and folded his arms on the bar_  
ULRICH:  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just incase I ever need them again someday  
Vie been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind

BOTH:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
ohh  
_Yumi moved toward the window and gazed out of it_  
YUMI:  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that its out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere  
_Ulrich paced back and forth on his balcony _  
ULRICH:  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody to get me through the night  
I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions

BOTH  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart again  
I guess Im hoping you'll be there for me in the end

_Yumi opened the window and stood on the small patio_  
YUMI:  
There are moments when I don't know if its real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration, not just another negotiation

BOTH:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart to you  
Im hoping you'll show me what to do  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I'll be there for you in the end

_Both Teens siblings ran into there rooms just as the song ended_

Hiroki: Yumi are you ready to go _the boy shouted_

Yumi: Hiroki you don't have to shout and yes, I'm ready

The next day 

Jeremie: Hey Peoples was up.

Odd: You just said something that is way to cool for you. And I have a kiwi_. Odd said pulling the fuzzy fruit from his pocket._

William: That's just plain weird.

Yumi: No that's Odd.

Aelita: True that.

Sophie: I like Odd It's a funny word._ She said as odd blushed. _Hey Odd do you know that your initials spell your name.

Odd: Yes Sophie.

Ulrich: Tired Soooo…Tired._ He said groggily _

Yumi: Sorry sleepyhead it's not our fault you stayed up all night.

Ulrich: I didn't Say up all night just until about 11:00 _he said with a yawn _

Odd: And Then Let me Guess you had Weird Dreams about you and me in Lyoko

Ulrich: How'd Ya guess?

Announcer: Please Report to your assigned buses now.

Jeremie: Well we'd better go

* * *

Read & Review 


	3. Vacation Camp

Chapter three were finally getting somewhere Disclaimer: Dont own wish we did READ&REVIEW

* * *

Ulrich had taken odd in front of Jeremie & Aelita and behind was Yumi & Sophie

Yumi: I really hope hiroki will be ok on his bus

Odd: He'll be fine Now with Ulrich I can't say the same thing

Jeremie: He's all ready sleeping?

Odd: I think so

Ulrich: Odd for fifth time I'm not bungee jumping on lyoko

Odd: oh yeah he's sleeping watch this he told the four. But why not Ulrich?

Ulrich: Cuz I have vertigo and if the rope breaks I'll fall into the digital sea like Yumi.

Odd: Yumi?

Ulrich: Yeah Yumi The most bea

_Before he could finish four hands flew to cover his mouth Ulrich awakened from the suffocation _

Ulrich: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! What The hell was that for!!?!?!

Jeremie: You'll thank us later

_Later _

Odd: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Boorrrrrrrrrred

I now Ill sing a song like in those over clichéd movies and then everyone will sing along

We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party

Ive got something to tell ya  
Ive got news for you  
Gonna put some wheels in motion  
Get ready cause were coming through  
Hey now, hey now, heres what I say now  
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, heres what I say now  
Well be there for you

The vengabus is coming  
And everybodys jumping  
New york to san fransisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body

Everyone: SHUT UP

Yumi: Baka

_Yumi said bumping him on the head _

_Five miniutes later _

Sophie: Can't seem to get my mind off of you

Back here at home there's nothin' to do

Now that I'm away

I wish I'd stayed

Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

When you looked at me I should've run

But I thought it was just for fun

I see I was wrong

And I'm not so strong

I should've known all along that time would tell

_All on bus join in except Ulrich _

A week without you

Thought I'd forget

Two weeks without you and I

Still haven't gotten over you yet

Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

A week without you

Thought I'd forget

Two weeks without you and I

Still haven't gotten over you yet

Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

Ulrich: Do you have to be so annoying

Yumi: Come on Ulrich its all in good fun

Aelita: Shes right ya now Mr. Grouchy pants

Odd: Yea buddy your acting like the guy on sesame street the one in the trash can with the worm

Jeremie: You mean Oscar the grouch and slimey

_All five of them looked at Jeremie _

Sophie: Sunny Day

Sweepin' the clouds away

On my way to where the air is sweet

Can you tell me how to get,

How to get to Sesame Street

Can you tell me how to get

How to get to Sesame Street

Sunny Day

Sweepin' the clouds away

On my way to where the air is sweet

Can you tell me how to get,

How to get to Sesame street...

How to get to Sesame Street

How to get to...

Odd: Ok

Ulrich: Five year old sister remember

Aelita: Oh yeah thats right

The bus came to an imeadiate hault

Everyone piled off the bus the gang was singing one of their favorite songs made by Ulrich

Ulrich:

There is a world that is virtual and different.

Aelita:It can be so cold

Sophie:Makes us stand up for what's right

Odd: Our hope through our life is if we reset it to the start

All:

Here we are, going far

To save all that we love

If we give all we've got

We will make it through

Here we are, like a star

Shining bright on the world

Today, Make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, We'll reset it all

Code Lyoko, Be there when you call

Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall

Code Lyoko, Stronger after all

Jeremie: A world of machines, It can shadow human nature

Yumi: And all that we need is the way to find the answer

Ulrich: One thing's sure

All:You can count on us for good

Here we are, going far

To save all that we love

If we give all we've got

We will make it through

Here we are, like a star

Shining bright on the world

Today, Make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, We'll reset it all

Code Lyoko, Be there when you call

Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall

Code Lyoko, Stronger after all

Ulrich & Yumi: We'll do our best to never let you down

Odd & Sophie: We're up to the test

Jeremie & Aelita: To turn this world around

Here we are, going far

To save all that we love

If we give all we've got

We will make it through

Here we are, like a star

Shining bright on the world

Today, Make Evil go away!

William: When did you guys get a theme song

Aelita: When Ulrich got bored on winter break

Jim: Alright I know your all so happy to see your old buddy Jimbo again.

Odd: Define Happy

Sophie giggles

Jim: Here are you rooming asignments

He posted up a piece of paper

Cabin 10

Jeremie Belpois

Odd Della Robia

William Dunbar

Ulrich Stern

Hiroki Ishiyama

Johnny Foster

Cabin 14

Sissi Delmas

Aelita Hopper

Sophie Stern

Alexis Brandel

Natelie Langsford

Abby Nastee

Cabin 24

Star Perbella

Yumi Ishiyama

Hana Stoner

Katie Myers

Cami Anders

( they are more cabins I just didnt want to list them)

Ulrich: Yes all of us are in the same cabin

Sophie: Theyre unisex cabins

Ulrich: No Blondie I ment us Guys

William: Who are the two were paired with

Odd: Hiroki and johnny so that cant be that bad

Aelita: OMX Yumes all three of us arent in the same cabin and even worse Me and Soph are with Sissi and three younger girls

Yumi: I know whos Star Perbella

Odd: PerbellaSnickers

Ulrich:Perbella

Both start laughing

Star: I am nice to meet you all Stares stangly at Odd & Ulrichs imaturity

Well its going to be so nice to room with you she said shaking sophie hand

Sophie: oh your not rooming with me your with her pointing to yumi

Yumi: Hi

Star: Hello well I have to get going come on girls .


	4. Shut up about Loathing

We own nothing but the plot and were not selling By the Way all first three events in the cabins occur simultaneously

* * *

Yumi: Well my roommates seem nice (Sarcastically)

Jeremy: let's go to our rooms or cabins

Ulrich: Yea we'll meet back here for dinner

* * *

Cabin 10

Odd: Kiwi be quiet

Jeremie: How does one talk to an inanimate object?

Odd pulls the actual kiwi out of his bag

Ulrich: Your joking you brought him, Xana help us all.

Hiroki and Johnny come into the cabin

Hiroki: Awesome we're bunking with Ulrich

William: Yea little people

Hiroki: We're not that small

Odd: you're you got us I brought every game system I own and sing star

Ulrich: (Whispering) I'm not gonna last I'm not gonna last I'm not gonna last I'm not gonna last Take me home

Jeremy: Ahhhhhhh I don't have Internet access

William: How am I supposed to check my my space

Odd: How are girls gonna know I'm single

Ulrich slaps forehead: How am I gonna survive

* * *

STAR:  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle: 

YUMI:  
(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH: There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Camp

YUMI  
But of course, I'll care for Hiroki

STAR  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is:

STAR  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

YUMI  
Blonde.

STAR:  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?

YUMI: I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:

STAR:  
My pulse is rushing:

YUMI:  
My head is reeling:

STAR:  
My face is flushing:

BOTH  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

STAR:

For your face

YUMI:  
Your voice

STAR:  
Your clothing

BOTH: Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Other members in cabin:  
Dear Star, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Star you're a martyr!

STAR  
Well: these things are sent to try us!

MEMBERS  
Poor Star, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share you're:  
STAR AND YUMI MEMBERS:  
What is this feeling Loathing  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing  
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
Yes: Begin to crawl:  
Ahhh: Ahhh:

ALL  
Loathing!

STAR AND YUMI ALL  
There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing

MEMBERS  
So strong!

STAR AND YUMI  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing

YUMI  
Boo!

STAR:

Ahh!!

* * *

Aelita: How much Hair dye did you bring 

Sissi: Your hair isn't naturally brown

Sophie: Ulrich may be a brunette but trust me I'm not

Sissi: Oh Let's go eat

Sophie: Yeah I could eat a cow which I think we are

Aelita: come on Soph before you hurt your brain

* * *

Odd: More than feeling 

William: That Ulrich has for Yumi

Ulrich: Shut up! The girls are

Yumi: Does anyone know if this stuff is edible

Jeremie: According to odd it is

Ulrich: Hopefully desert will be better

Aelita: You mean dessert?

Ulrich: Yeah what did I say

Yumi: Desert

Ulrich: Oh! _Ulrich face began to glow a reddish pink _

Yumi: I'm gonna go get water

Aelita: I'll come with you

Sophie: Well I'm gonna get more "food" you coming odd

William: What was the whole desert thing about

Ulrich: Nothing just something everything

Jeremie: That makes perfect sense

Odd: MORE THAN A FELLING!

Jeremie: It all started on day in the _desert _sector

Ulrich: Alright I've had it

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

it's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

Hiroki: YUMI

You always take time to criticize me

Jeremie: Don't think of it criticizing we tell the truth

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Odd: You're in denial

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

William: What if I told you Yumi likes me

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Odd: You don't really like her

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know and I know and I know and we know

That you're not

You're always there

To point out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

William: You mean the valentines day thing

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Odd: You're in denial

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Hiroki: You Like my Sister

Is gonna bring me down

(So Shut up, shut up, shut up)

Is gonna bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be

Hiroaki : Yumis boyfriend

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Jeremie: Yumi!

Don't tell me what I should do

Odd: Ask her out!!!???

I don't want to waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Odd: DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Jeremie: DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down, bring me down

ALL: DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL

Shut up, shut up, shut up

You won't bring me down

Bring me down, bring me down

ALL:DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL

Shut up, shut up, shut up

You won't bring me

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

ALL: DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL

* * *

Muhaha the plot thickens Read & Review 


	5. I Won't Say It

Sorry about the wait heh heh not my fault blame Higher Education! Ugh stupid Hitler it's a wonder why no one shot him in the head when they had the chane oh well. Shut up Declan you don't have to deal with High School Soph registrartion. To take P.E. over the summer or not to take it over the summer that is the question. Just shut up an let them read ok.Uhh HELLO does the word DISCLAIMER MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU Idiot. Disclaimer:We'd be rich ok

* * *

Aelita: Wanna_ come_ Odd?

Sophie: Shut Up Aelita.

Yumi: Admit you like him it's not that odd.

Sophie: I won't say it

Aelita: Say It

Sophie: No

Yumi: Say it

Sophie: NO

Both: SAY IT!!

Sophie:

No chance no. No way. I won't say it. No, no.

Sophie:

If there's a prize for rotton judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there done that.

Yumi & Aelita:

Who Ya think Ya kidding, he's the Earth and heaven too. You try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl you can't conceal it, we know how Ya feeling, who you thinking of.

Sophie:

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.

Yumi & Aelita: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh, oh. It's too cliché', I won't say I'm in love.

Sophie: I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming "get a grip girl." Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. (Oh no)

Yumi & Aelita: You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying, Hun we saw you hit the ceiling.(Oh no) Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad.

Sophie: No chance, No way, I won't say it, no, no.

Yumi & Aelita: Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love. You're in love. You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love.

Sophie: You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case; I won't say I'm in love.

Sophie: I won't say it. No, no

Sophie: No chance. No way. I won't say it, no, no.

Yumi & Aelita: Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love.

Sophie: The scene won't play. I won't say

Yumi & Aelita: you're in love. You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love. Sophie: You're way off base, I won't say it.

Yumi & Aelita: So don't be proud, it's okay you're in love.

Sophie: No chance. No way. I won't say it, no, no.

Yumi & Aelita: Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love.

Sophie: The scene won't play. I won't say

Yumi & Aelita: you're in love, you're in love.

Sophie:

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love.


End file.
